Torture, Domination, and Seduction (One Shot Lemons)
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: *I TAKE REQUESTS! FOR ANY GAME!* Torture, Domination, and Seduction...The title says it all...(Warning: Pure smut and lemony goodness)
1. Robin x Lucina

I sat on the couch, sighing sorrowfully. I watched as Lucina Walked past him, flouncy and elegant. I loved her secretly, but could not tell her. For being who I am, I can not talk to a girl like Lucina. I felt numb, warm, and unable to make a word out to her. All I wanted was to hold her in His arms as I caressed her body. The bareness of her skin against mine. My lips locked on hers. Tongues battling it out to see who gets the first oral. Lucina would take my length into her perfect mouth, bobbing up and down. Her lips grazing against the shaft, causing a moan to come from my mouth. I grabbed the nearby Began drinking beer and, closing my eyes in the process. Thinking of fucking Lucina.

* * *

><p>Lucina was buck naked after I stripped away her clothes. She ripped mine away as our mouths were locked. My member sticking up, turning on her extensively. She bit her bottom lip while staring at me.<br>"O ... oh ... I did not know That you were Referring to That when you said, something massive." She said with lustful eyes. I smirked and pushed her against the wall. We inched closer and closer until even lips met. Kissing deeply, I squeezed her beautiful breasts. She moaned into my mouth as my thumb brushed over the pink nipple That was hard. That must sono stati to turn on point for her. I moved my lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at different sections. Hickies forming at each spot. Lucina moaned more, making my member even harder.  
>"The ... lemme help you ... w ... t ... with that." she said, beginning to stroke my cock with a hot hand. "You are really hot, Robin. Aren't you?" I moved back to her lips.<br>"I ... I try." I whispered into her face, biting at her bottom lip. She was stroking me faster. I grabbed her hair, making her yelp. "Or ... oh Lucina ... please ..." I moaned.  
>"Y ... you got it ... Sir." she continued and more. I could not stop her. She kept going. And believe me, I did not want this to stop. She was so beautiful. I licked her neck where the hickies were and moved my hands to her breasts. Playing with them and feeling them against my chest. "Oh ... ROBIN!" She cried out in pleasure. Clearly she liked her breasts being played with. From this, she ran her hand up and down on my member faster and faster. I felt the Increase of heat go right to my balls. Feeling the build up, I moaned loudly. Then, in an involuntary moment, I came in her hands.<br>"I ... I am so sorry." I whispered. She cleaned the cum off her fingers with her mouth.  
>"Here, have a taste." She forced to cum drenched finger into my mouth and slowly Took it out, leaving my own semen in my mouth. It tasted salty. I was not a fan. Lucina pulled my neck to her face closely and stuck her tongue in my mouth . I loved how she was forceful. I had to stop this so I could move to the couch. I sat with my legs spread, I know she could pleasure me. She crawled over on her hands and knees. A smirk painted on her face. She Looked at my still throbbing cock and slid it into her mouth. I closed my eyes in the immediate pleasure. She bobbed her head as she Took the length in her mouth. Swirling the tip with her tongue sent wave after wave of happiness through my body.<br>"Mmm ... Lucina." I said, rolling my eyes back in pleasure. I grabbed her head and stood up. Her mouth still around my cock. I Began pulling and pushing her head into it. Holding her face in my crotch for a matter of seconds before releasing her. She coughed and spat on my cock Which only turned me on more. "Use ... use your hands." I said breathlessly. She nodded and Began jerking me off quickly. "Faster ..." When she was not going fast enough, I forcibly put her mouth around my cock and she sucked me off. I saw Lucina was fingering herself while bobbing up and down. I smirked and a when I picked her up, That Meant enough of thst. I threw her on the bed, causing a whine to come from her Because of the loss of skin contact. Looking at my lover, I smiled. She was so beautiful. Covered in sweat, hair messy, and wanting more. "Robin...please...MORE!" She moaned as I spread her legs and got on my knees. Licking the folds That were there. My hand grazed her thigh. She was drenched in her own juices, Which allowed my finger to slide in with ease. I inserted another Began and thrusting them in and out. "D ... dont be gentle! Rough! I want rough!"  
>"As you wish ..." I knelt over her, kissing and sucking her breasts as I thrusted my fingers in her roughly. She was writhing in pleasure trying to get my fingers deeper inside.<br>"A ... ah ... ROBIN!" She cried as she came against my fingers. I did the same as she did when I came. I licked the sweet juices off my fingers and Had her finish it off. I kissed her lightly and trailed my tongue down her body. Shaking my head, I could not resist her anymore.  
>"L ... Lucina ... I can not take it! I'm going to put it in."<br>"Do not hesitate ... I want to feel you inside me. Make me your slave, Robin. " Those words were my command as I positioned my cock at her entrance and instead of slowly , I slammed inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, I was guessing That She was no longer a virgin NOW. Oops. Forgetting That, I Began thrusting inside her fast and then slow. Almost in a rhythm. Though, a when I went slow whined and she dug her nails into my thigh. "Harder!" She screamed. I tried going in as fast as I could. But, Lucina changed it up where she got on all fours while I was kneeling on the bed behind her. I went faster with her moans and felt her cum multiple times while I was inside her. When she had enough of doggy style, she flipped us over and Began sucking me off once more, while I ate her out. My tongue going in and out while swirling around her clit. She stroked my cock over and over while dipping her tongue at the tip. She must sono stati holding in her pleasure sounds Because she did not make a sound until I lightly bit the pink bud. She moaned so loudly That the vibrations That were sent through my cock, made me cum in her mouth.  
>"S ... sorry." I said. Getting up, I was pushed back down on my back.<br>"Now ... I'M IN CONTROL." She growled, positioning herself at an angle and inserting my member into her entrance. She bounced up and down herself. Her walls tightening around my cock, making hot sounds like from my mouth. Lucina grabbed my hands and stuck them on her breasts. She bounced more and more, cumming over and over again. I was reaching the climax point two to the increased At amount of pleasure. I flipped her over once more and pulled out, only to stick it into her tight ass. She screamed and hung onto me. I picked her up and put her legs around my waist. Digging her nails into my shoulder and moaning in my ear, I increased At the speed. "R ... Robin ... pl ... Please!"  
>"Please ... what?"<br>"C ... .cum inside my ass. Make me yours forever. I want it! "  
>"You want that? You dirty whore?"<br>"Yes!" "Filthy Slut!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Lustful, anal-loving, CUNT!"  
>" ROBIN! " I thrusted more and more until my cum inside her bursted. I waited until every last drop was inside her. She hung onto me, breathing heavily. She smelled of lavender and sex. A loving and aromatic essence. We fell onto the bed, exhausted.<br>"I ... I love you ... Robin." she said breathlessly.  
>"I do to."<br>"Please fuck me ... again ..." My eyes Widened. She wanted more ?! She was a slut.  
>"Later ..."<br>"O ... okay." she was clearly disappointed.  
>We both drifted off to sleep ... smelling of sweat and sex. I woke up ... Realizing that ... it was not a dream ... it was all real.<p> 


	2. Female Robin x Chrom

Female Robin x Chrom...for those who wanted it? Here is my interpretation...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I had Chrom as my sex slave. When I wanted pleasure, whether it be to cause pain, my breasts played with, or just sex...I would take him out from his cage and order him to do what I want. Right now, I was on a chair, a wine glass in my hand, and my feet on my human ottoman named Chrom. He was naked, because that's what I liked. I felt like punishing him today and the beginning was for him to anticipate what was going to happen today. He would only know when he begs for it. I loved when he begs. Turns me on for sure. I was wearing a slutty outfit on purpose, just to tease him. He needed a good punishment today. It's long overdue.<p>

"Mistress...what are you planning today?" He asked, lot looking at me. He knew better. Sometimes he would to things he wasn't supposed to on purpose so he would get more pain, like cum inside me or cum in general without permission. If I caught him doing it purposely and he makes it clear, then he wont get any food or anything for 2 days. I dug my spiked heels into his bear back, producing a moan from him.

"You like that, slave?"

"Y...yes mistress."

I smirked and began dragging him by his leash down to the basement. "You want to know what we're doing? Let's see if you can figure it out. Figure it out and I'll let you kiss me." I said, coming up to his face.

"Are...are you going to punish me?" He asked, weakly.

"Why yes."

"Wh...where's my kiss?"

I ignored him and bound him against the wall, spread out. I went to the opposite wall, and grabbed what I needed. Whips, strap-on, gag, ropes, and zapper. Yes, today wasn't going to be fun for him. He shouldn't have pulled out of me before I gave him the command.

Going back to Chrom, I caressed his face, only to slap it repeatedly. "What are you?"

"A...sex slave..." he stuttered.

"What else?"

"A dirty whore."

"No! You're a slut who needs to be trained!" I said, zapping his thigh. He yelled in pain, hunching back trying to get away from me. I grabbed his cock and twisted it. "You don't try and get away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress! Thank you for the pain! Do it again!"

I smirked. "Thats more like it. But, it seems like you're cock isn't as perky today as usual. Why don't we fix that?"

I stepped back and slowly began taking the slutty outfit off, piece by piece. Muttering his name with every piece. It was as if I was calling him. "Chrom." I moaned, getting on my knees. "You know you want this." I leaned back, playing with my pussy. He was shaking in the ropes and chains, wanting to put his cock inside me. "Why don't you come get it?" I snapped my fingers and the chains came off, releasing him. He fell to the ground. Crawling towards me, all he wanted was to be inside me. I took him down and threw him on the table. I put the strap on around my waist. Walking around him, I got a look at his rock hard dick. I bit my bottom lip. Taking the rope, I tied him to tge table. Head hanging over the edge. Cock in the air, balls wrapped with rope as well. Ass exposed. Smirking, I knelt down to where his head is.

"Are you ready for your real punishment?"

"Y...yes mistress"

"Open." And before He could open all the way, I stuck the strap on cock in his mouth. Shoving it down his throat. He moaned with the cock in his mouth. I placed my hands on his pecks and moved my hips, allowing the fake cock to travel deeper in his throat. Thrusting quicker, I twisted and pulled his nipples. "More! he shouted.

"More...w...what?"

"More deepthroat!"

I smiled and continued to put the fake cock in his mouth. Pushing farther in, I felt myself get wet from the sounds of his moans of both pain and pleasure mixed with my own moans.

"Oh...Robin." he said.

He sucked harder on the cock, I could feel it in my pussy. The feelings sent vibrations through my whole body, making me cum. as the build up of more pleasure increased, the thrusting of the cock in his mouth got rougher and more sloppy. He kept gagging, but did I care? Not one bit.

"Okay, enough of this!" I exclaimed, pulling the cock out. I went on top of the table, looking down at Chrom's massive and blue-balled member. I licked the tip and took the entire thing into my mouth. "Y...you're so..."

"Ahh! MISTRESS! CAN I CUM?" He yelled, interrupting me. I took offense ro that and began sucking him even harder, he wasn't going to cum anytime soon. And, if get did...then he wont be able to sleep tonight because his ass would be so sore.

"No...absolutely not!" I shouted.

"I...I need it!"

I grabbed the flogger next to me and began harshly hurting him. With each slap to the skin sent a smile to my face. "No! You don't need to cum!" I said hitting his cock. He was crying in pain. The cries that filled the room were both hot and sexy. "What do you say to your mistress?"

"AHH! THANK YOU FOR HURTING ME!"

"that's more like it. Do you want ne to fuck you now?" I asked, close to his face.

"Yes! I want your cock inside my ass! Fuck me until I bleed!" He cried.

I smiled happily and seductively. I moved his body to the edge of the table and tied his hands and arms above his head. His legs up so I had access to his ass as well as his cock. Then, without any warning or preparation, I slammed into his ass with the strap on. He cried out in pleasure and agony.

"Fuck me! Fuck me mistress!" He shouted. I thrusted in and out, hard. No mercy at all. I clawed his chest to make the red marks brighter. "Harder!"

"You are such a fucking anal whore aren't you!?" I insulted.

"Yes! I'm an anal whore!"

I untied his legs and began stroking his cock rapidly, dipping down every now and then to lick the tip. He moaned and moaned as I did as well. I cane repeatedly from his sounds. Thrusting the cock into his ass and almost out, but slammed back in with great force was sexy for him. He was definitely enjoying this. As was I.

"Mistress...please? Now may I cum?" He whined and begged.

"Yes." I said finally. Untying the ropes from his balls, thrusting and stroking. Chom let out a guge and long moan as he came.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"For..."

"For making and letting me cum."

I untied him and held the man in my arms. "that's a good boy...you know what to do. Now, I want you to pleasure me."

"Are you sure, mistress?"

"Yes. And what I tell you...you listen."

* * *

><p>I would LOVE requests from games that aren't Fire Emblem right now...such as Pokémon or Zelda...Smash BROS. will work as well! Anyways...THANKS FOR READNG!<p> 


	3. Anastazia x Ike

"I can't kill him. I just can't. Torture and domination is fine...killing him would be the end of me." I thought, while walking next to Ike. He was trying to control me and the relationship. This has gone on for long enough though. I remembered how one of my friends taught me to make men listen and never try and take control again. The only thing was...how can I do this? His hand forced it's way into mine. He pulled me to his face.

"Kiss me, bitch." he said coldly. I shook my head quickly and tried to get out of his grasp. He gripped my hair and threw me to the ground. I attempted to move away, but he stopped me by landing on top of my already tired body. His cold lips melted into mine. His tongue begging for entrance. I had no other choice. I was never given a choice with him. Though, that was going to change soon enough. He picked me up and shoved me against a tree. Hands swimming in my hair. The burning of his cheeks against my icy cool skin. My hands slowly stroked the rippling muscles through his clothes. Some may think this is forced. This is not. I loved this man. I honestly did. I loved him more than anyone else. I only did the things I did because I loved him. Nothing else applied.

"I love you, Anastazia." he said softly while kissing my neck. I writhed in pleasure. The gentle touch of his lips against the thin skin made a 'fluffy' feeling run through my body. "Ana...please, don't do this." he whispered softly in my ear. I had told him that I was leaving to go back home soon and I couldn't take him. Ganondorf, my father, was aware that I was in a relationship but he didn't know how serious it was. Though that wasn't the reason. The reason was because I can't have a man control me. Ike was always controlling me. Which had an ide spring into my head. It was to show that I was in charge and he wasn't. This meant that I had to postpone my return time.  
>I ran my fingers through his hair and he continued to brush his lips across the dip in my neck. I stopped him and held his face in my hands. I lovingly caressed his cheek and brought his lips to mine. When I pulled away, I leaned in close. "I'm not going anywhere, love."<p>

Though, the words had a hidden meaning. And that meaning...wasn't good for him. We walked back to the mansion I was renting for awhile, which was the Snowpeak mansion in the Snowpeak Province in Hyrule. I was told to get to bed quickly. Great, another night of...love. Nope, not for me. Or him. I turned to my bedside drawer and opened it to find a stash of tranquilizers. Getting one ready, I took off my shoes and silently came up behind him. Covering his mouth with my hand and stabbing the needle into his arm. He tried to fight my hand, but did that work? Nope, not one bit. I stroked his hair as he fell to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

><p>(Later...Warning not for the innocent eyes)<br>I walked up to the tied up commander. His head hung down. I backhanded him. He woke up and looked around seeing me, he puckered his lips as if waiting for a kiss.  
>"Hell no!" I yelled, while slapping his face with a whip.<br>"Kiss me! Now!" he demanded.  
>"You want a kiss? Beg."<br>He whimpered like a dog. I backhanded his face.  
>"Not like a dog!"<br>"P...please kiss me...Anastazia." He whined.  
>Kicking him in the stomach, I pulled his head back against the wall. "No! I am Mistress! You will say thank you Mistress after everything I do! Understand?"<br>"Yes." he said, breathlessly.  
>"Yes what?"<br>"Yes mistress."  
>I smirked. "Good, now beg for me to kiss you. Convince me enough...and I might give in."<br>"P...please...Mistress...kiss me...I...I love you..."  
>I walked around him and pulled his hair. I heard him moan a bit, "You enjoying this? Do you enjoy being used?"<br>"Yes, mistress."  
>I thought it was time for him to realize why his is getting this treatment. "Hm...what do you think you did wrong...slave?" I had said slave with a snarl that even hurt my throat while saying it.<br>"I...bit..."  
>I slapped his face with the whip in my hands. "INCORRECT! You have tried to control me!" I held his face in my hands. "No one...controls me. Who am I?"<br>"Mistress...Anastazia."  
>"Aw, you got that right. Here's another question, why are you wearing clothes?"<br>"I-"  
>"Strip." I said coldly and without any emotion. I sat on the nearby table and crossed my legs while filing my already needle like nails. When he was totally naked, I did a scan of him. "On your knees, pet."<br>"But-"  
>I whipped him once more.<br>"Yes, mistress."  
>He did what I told him. I picked up the rope and tied it around him. "Thats better...isn't it?"<br>"Y...yes mistress. Thank you for hitting me."  
>I smiled and his level. "Thats a good boy...now, what are you?"<br>"A...pet."  
>"That's right." I said going up to Ike and kissed him passionately. "Bet you liked that didn't you?"<br>He panted. "y...yes m...mistress."  
>"Hm. Look what I have here, pet." I lifted a part of my skirt to reveal many sharp knives. "What do you want now?"<br>"I...I want you to throw knives at me, mistress."  
>"Yes you do."<br>I chained Ike to the wall once more and stepped in front of the wall, facing the nude and chained man. I felt the hilt of a dagger in my hands. Torn by both love and hate, I threw it at Ike's arm, but it barely missed.  
>"Thank you, mistress." he managed to say. "Throw more."<br>"As you wish, pet." I threw another knife, and it merely missed his leg. I looked at how much he had suffered for one night. Red chested, naked, tears coming down his eyes, blood everywhere. My heart hurt a bit, to be honest. I kissed Ike once more. My hands ran down his muscled chest and stomach. When I pulled away, I knew he wanted more.  
>"Thank you, Mistress."<br>"For what?"  
>"Kissing me."<br>I noticed that he had one serious boner. "Hm." I said, leaving after unchaining him. But, tying his hands. "Have fun with that." I cackled as I left the room, locking the door.

Over a single week of nightly torture, Ike managed to survive all and didn't complain. He finally earned a place inside. I had Ike sleeping like a dog beneath the bed near me. I could play with his hair...if I want. I could make him do what I want. I kicked him with my shoe, when I woke up. "Up." I said, offering a spot on the bed for the commander.  
>"Thank you...mistress." he said crawling on the bed. I reached my hand over and stroked my hand along his face. He leaned into the touch. "I love you, Mistress."<br>"I know you do, that's why you do everything I say, You may rest in my lap, Ike." It had been a long time since I called him by his name.  
>"Thank you, A- I mean Mistress." He crawled over and fell in my arms. His bare body was shivering. I covered him with a blanket as I rocked him back and forth. I combed his hair with my fingers. He had been granted a shower last night due to his well mannered behavior, so he smelled clean.<br>"You like these moments with your mistress don't you?"  
>"Yes,"<br>I didn't correct him for once. I knew how well behaved he has been so I let it slide. I truly loved him. I heard Ike sob a bit. I patted his face. "No tears now, honey. No tears."  
>"I'm sorry, mistress."<br>"Look at me."  
>He looked up with fearful eyes.<br>"Aw, how can one stay mad at that face? Now, kiss me."  
>"R...really?"<br>"Do you question me?" I reached over to the bedside table, which had a whip.  
>"No! I'm sorry! Forgive me mistress."<br>"Thats better, now kiss me."  
>He set his ice cold lips on mine, which made me shudder. I got over it and continued kissing the restrained man.<p>

The fun and games were over. The nightly torture was now moved to whenever I wanted. Like noon. I stared at Ike's bleeding and whip-gashed body. The whip in my hand was dripping commander blood. "Pitiful." I said coldly.  
>"More...mistress...please."<br>"You want more?" I didnt know why he was wanting more pain...  
>"Yes...mistress...punish me."<br>"What do you want done, slave?"  
>"F...fu..ck m...e"<br>I smirked. "No."  
>"Yes mistress.l, I understand."<br>"Good. Now, what else?"  
>"Seduce me. Make me...make me beg."<br>I tied him up once more. He was chained to the wall...spread like.a starfish. sticking out due to the inability to release.  
>I caressed his face in my hand. The other trailed down his body. Lighty grazing over his dick, produced a slight moan.<br>"You like that? You like when I do that?"  
>"Yes mistress, don't stop."<br>I pressed his face to mine. Lips touching. His tongue begging for entrance, I reluctantly accepted. His tongue and mine touched. He moaned into my mouth as I stroked my finger across the bareness of his chest. Angered that he did that, I gripped his dick tightly, which made him yelp. But. Quickly changed to another moan. "Thank you, Mistress."  
>"For what?<br>"For pulling my dick. Do it again."  
>"As you wish, slave." I did what he wanted and continued kissing him. "You want me don't you? You want to play with my breasts, you want to lick all over me, don't you? Put your hard dick in me and thrust until your knees buckle. You want to lay on me and smell the sweet scent of sex, don't you?"<br>"Y...yes. ..mistress."  
>"Well...I want things too...I want that. Too...but I cant. You haven't earned the right to fuck me."<br>He began whimpering.  
>"Oh don't start, you're lucky I'm letting you have your hands untied today. So you can jack off while thinking about having your dick buried in me. Pulsing thrusts and my sweet and subtle moans. You would go faster and faster until you climax...right inside of my tight folds, but you can't climax there...because...you're not in me"<br>He looked like he was in pain. "Mistress...please...please...pleasure me."  
>"No...sweetheart...I cant. But you can pleasure yourself. And when you're done...you may come up and back to your bed."<p>

I laid on top of my bed, looking at the window. It was already night. The wind was howling and the air was freezing. I then realized I forgot Ike. Rushing down with a blanket, I found him curled in a ball near a corner.  
>I crouched down and set the blanket over him, then picked him up and brought him back to my room. He was freezing. No clothes either. I knew I was cruel to him...but this was awful. I had clothes appear on him and crawled next to the boy after getting the covers over me.<br>"Ike? Come here."  
>He did what he was told and remained in my arms the entire night.<p>

I ordered Ike to meet me downstairs for food by a certain time...but he wasn't there. Hm. I heard his cute sleeping sounds from...MY ROOM. Angered, I made my steps a little more noticeable, waking him up when I stood over him. When he saw me, he gasped and tried to get away.  
>"Little late? Are we?" I snarled.<br>"I'm sorry, Ana!"  
>I caught him rather quickly and held my arm around his neck, putting strain on his breathing. "You are referring to me as Mistress. Understand?"<br>"Yes mistress." He whined.  
>"Good, but...I think you need to have no clothes." I cackled as I forced him to strip, solely with a single glare. In the midst of everything, I knocked Ike out. Tied him up and dragged him to the basement. When I got him there, I tied him to the wall once more. Ike was still knocked out, I sat down at the table and laughed. There was rope tied around his open mouth so...he wouldn't scream as much. I made sure that he couldn't climax by tying that up as well. I just cackled at what he looked like.<br>"W...what?" I heard his voice say. "A...Ana?"  
>I grabbed his face with one hand. "What...did you call me?"<br>"A...Ana..."  
>I slapped him with the whip. "NO! WHAT IS MY NAME TO YOU?"<br>"M...mistress."  
>"Good, keep it that way." continued whipping the poor boy on his chest until he had blood running down his leg.<br>"Th...thank you, m.. mistress." He said., muffled.  
>"For what?"<br>"Whipping me."  
>"What do you want now?"<p>

"I said...what do you want now?" I asked through clenched teeth.  
>"P...pleasure..."<br>I cackled and kissed his face. "Oh...no can do. But...I bet you want to pleasure me."  
>"Y...yes mistress...any...anything f...for you."<br>"Thats more like it. But, you haven't earned the right yet."  
>"May...may I beg?"<br>"You may..." I smirked.  
>"Pl...please...mistress...le...let me ple...pleasure you..."<br>"More." I said filing my nails, legs crossed .  
>"L...let me... kiss y...you. let me l...lick you..."<br>"Anything else?"  
>"L...let me...fuck...y...you, please...mistress."<br>"No..." I said coldly. Going up to him, I ran my hand over his bright red chest. He moaned due to the pain. I slapped the area due to the sound. He cried out in pain.  
>"Ow! Thank you, Mistress"<br>"You like when I do that? The way I slap your raw chest?" I said in between the slaps.  
>"Oww! Ahhh! Yes...yes mistress! Thank you!"<br>I twisted his pecks, to which he tried to hit me.  
>"You try and hit me?"<br>"Y...yes mistress! Stop!"  
>"You want something else?"<br>He set his head on my arm. "Pl...please."  
>I took him off the wall and tied him to the chair. I removed the rope from his mouth and kissed him while sitting on his lap, facing him. I wrapped my heeled boots around his bare back. " is that better?"<br>"Yes...mistress..."  
>I set my arms around his neck. "You may touch me...if you want." I untied his hands, to which he ran them along my chest and unzipped my dress. Realizing he was doing this, I grabbed them immediately. "Not this time." I grazed my hand along his thighs and along his dick...he moaned in my mouth once more. I stabbed his back with my heels.<br>"Ahhh! Thank...you." he yelled, after he let go of my lips. Ike began to cry. I knew that this was more pain than torture. I got off him and untied the ropes.  
>"Here...now." I demanded pointing to my lap after walking to the other side of the room. He began to get up. "No! Crawl."<br>He fell to his hands and knees and crawled into my lap.  
>"Thank you...mistress."<br>"And for what?"  
>"Punishing me."<br>"You love my ways...dont you?"  
>"Yes mistress." He continued crying into my chest.<br>"Hopefully now, you've realized that I'm in control. Not you." I smirked, wickedly.

* * *

><p>(Thanks for reading! I take requests By the Way, for any game (but preferred is Pokémon, Zelda, SSBB, Fb [ish])! Feedback is great as well!)<p> 


End file.
